fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 145
Everything Synopsis Alida tells Cameron and the envoys the story of the Duel Terminal World. Summary Alida puts out tea for Cameron and his friends who are all seated in her lounge. Raymond is thankful but asks if he should even be here, and Alida says that it doesn't matter considering that this story isn't really some sort of secret. Cole and Shy are sulking at Shauna and Elisa, still upset by their loss while Cameron was able to handle them on his own. Emil pulls out a book, which Kyle questions. Emil says that it's hard to remember everything so when Alida was told the story she wrote it down. Cameron just asks for the story to start and Alida clears her throat to begin. The Four Elements Alida explains that there are 12 Duel Dimensions, all interconnected and overlapping in a chain such that some Duel Spirits or archetypes exist in every dimension. Some archetypes exist in only one dimension, and the envoy's dimension is called the Duel Terminal World. All 12 Dimensions have a deity of some kind that created them. This deity of the Duel Terminal World is named "Sophia, the Goddess of Rebirth". As they already know, when Sophia made the Duel Terminal World, she made fire, water, earth, wind spirits. In time, these spirits gathered to occupy or control a particular section of their Spirit World. Some of these spirits unified to become the Flamvell, the Ice Barrier, the X-Saber, and the Mist Valley. These four tribes became the guardians of their respective element while other spirits joined alongside them. She cites the Atlanteans for example became soldiers for the Ice Barrier, and the Amazons sometimes joined the X-Saber in battle. Cole then asks why Shauna and Elisa were so ready to attack him. Elisa comments that the X-Saber always enjoy a good battle, against a foe or a friend. Kyle asks Alida about the war. Alida points to Cole, the envoy of X-Saber. Cole asks how this is his fault. Alida states that Earth is the largest of the four attributes as most creatures need the land to survive. As a result, the X-Saber embarked on wars to seize land for the creatures of their element. Alida described the X-Saber as "battle starved" so war for resources was a reflex for them. They started with the Ice Barrier. Alida explains that water is weak to earth, so it was natural to target them first. Alida describes the Ice Barrier as cold and calculating users of magic. The Ice Barrier monsters use slow, patient tactics as Shy would know. Shy says that before the Ice Barriers, her strategy involved complex and versatile uses of Ice Counters while maintaining a field advantage with Continuous Spells and Traps. Alida says that it's a strategy befitting the Ice Barrier. In combat, the Ice Barrier follow the orders of the generals, Raiho, Grunard, Gantala to slowly fill the field with fellow Ice Barriers as some of their powers do not work without a fellow Ice Barrier at their side. This is a weakness to the X-Saber who swarm, overwhelm, and attack quickly. As the X-Saber advanced well on the Ice Barrier, they diverted their tactics onto the Flamvell and the Mist Valley. The X-Saber, however, struggled significantly with the Mist Valley. Kyle says that even the tallest mountain can never reach the top of the sky. Cole jabs him in the arm, but Alida says that Kyle is correct. The Mist Valley use tactics that would render the X-Saber powerless because they use wind to force back all of their offence. The Mist Valley are also different, being one of the smallest of the tribes, so they were certain to make strong allies with neighboring spirits, such as the Harpie, as Kyle points out. Alida says he is correct because the Harpies are much more inclined to offense then the Mist valley themselves. In addition, they relied on the power of the Dragunity. Alida subsequently looks to Raymond. Raymond doesn't understand how the Dragunity could be involved. Alida says it's no mistake that the Envoys of Mist Valley and Dragunity are related. Alida explains that the Dragunity are composed of dragon and winged beasts that live in the Dragon Ravine, causing Raymond to present his Field Spell. Alida explains that the Dragunity were normally only a group of tiny dragons that latched onto the Mist Valley in symbiosis. Over time, the Mist Valley Soldiers, the Falcons, and the Shamans began to tame and train these dragons, and they continued to prosper and grow until they became massive creatures. Unfortunately, the dragons grew too big for the Shrine of the Mist Valley so in the Divine Wind of the Mist Valley, the Mist Valley spirits created another land, which became the Dragon Ravine. The Dragunity dragons reside there, and the Mist Valley spirits that bonded with them took residence in the ravine as well until they too become Dragunity. Kyle thinks that's cool but Cole asks about the Flamvell and their part in the war. Alida says that the Flamvell were similarly guilty as the X-Saber. As their land was being encroached, they attacked the Mist Valley to take their land. The Mist Valley and the Ice Barrier developed a truce for the Mist Valley to fight the X-Saber, and the Ice Barrier to stop the Flamvell. Shy asks what kind of spirits the Flamvell are. Emil concedes that the Flamvell are mischievous, particularly Flamvell Baby. Cameron asks why Emil uses Zombies and Emil says that the Flamvell incinerate their enemies to the bone and think it's a joke. He uses Zombies as a symbol of taking control of those bones. In addition, his monsters are not about a particular type or attribute support. Flamvell monsters use strategies often with resurrection and swarming from the Graveyard instead of the hand like the X-Saber. The reason the Flamvell were able to best the Mist Valley is because of their unique spell Rekindling to suddenly emerge from the ashes of destruction en masse. The reason the Ice Barrier were effective against the Flamvell is because by the time the Rekindling spell was complete and triggered the Ice Barrier had multiple contingencies already in place. Alida explains that these contrasting battle tactics between the four tribes resulted in a stalemate until The Ice Barrier grew more serious as did the Flamvell. The Ice Barrier, particularly the Medium, created Brionac and one of the Flamvell's leaders ,the stalwart warrior Uruquizas, decided to battle. Brionac was birthed in homage of the Mist Valley. Shy says to "return the opponent's" cards to the hand similar to what the Mist Valley does. Uruquizas, by contrast, is a warrior that does not always fight, but when he does, the more battles he wins, he becomes powerful enough to rival the chief Gottams. Clarissa asks what happened when those forces collided. Alida surprises by saying that they didn't. The Worms As the tribes fought a meteor came down from the sky from the light. However, this meteor was not from the Terminal World. Alida repeats that the Duel Worlds are all connected in some way. There was a momentary breach between the Duel Terminal World and another world, causing the the Light of Destruction to seep through in the form of an infected meteor. The meteor descended from the skies and crashed onto the Duel Terminal World. Within the meteor were reptilian creatures, known as the "Worms". The known variations Worms consisted of a King, a Queen, 2 Princes, 6 Generals and multiple foot-soldiers. Alida lists the names of all the worms, and Raymond asks why the worms were so dangerous. Alida explains that the elemental wars left both sides weakened but the Worms had the ability to be creatures of light hiding in the shadows. As they hid in the shadows, they devoured and killed spirits from all four tribes. In the sky, the Mist Valley suffered the least casualties. With too much ground and allies to cover, the X-Saber suffered the worst. The four tribes came to truce allying together to face the Worm threat. The Ice Barrier commanded Brionac to keep the Worms back before they could emerge from the shadows. Cole correctly guesses that "emerging from the shadows" means as being "flipped face-up" in the humans word. However, Alida continues, Brionac's power requires a tremendous amount of energy. Shy interprets this as "discarding a card", and Brionac's abilities to not actually destroy but just put them off. Emil says that Uruquizas pierced through the shadows to destroy them when he could, but he was prey to their abilities when he did as he was exposed to their evil light. The X-Saber's reckless offense cost them dearly and the Worms encroached on their allies, Naturia. Cole asks who the Naturia are. Alida says they are typically small plants and insects protected by large beasts and a wood dragon who live in a forest. They are generally very peaceful creatures but when then worms attacked, the guardians, lead by Leodrake, had to join in the battle. Raymond asks what exactly the Worms wanted, and Emil says world domination, saying it's what all evil beings want. However, it was more like they were trying to make the world their own after being expelled from their own home. Alida adds that the Worms were using the spirits of their own fallen as well as the fallen of the elemental tribes to create Worm Zero, their deity which would open a breach back to their home. The Worms were effective and the spirits who knew about Sophia prayed to her to send help against the worms as they were losing the fight. Sophia answered their prayers by sending machines known as the Ally of Justice. This machine monsters were equipped to combat the light by various means. They also evolved in many ways copying the appearances of some of the elemental tribes. Whenever the Ally of Justice were destroyed in combat, they naturally left scraps, and these scraps were given life from the residual energy from all of the combat between the tribes and the worms. Cameron quickly understands that these are the Genex. Alida says that he is correct, but the Genex would not be part of the war effort because they were infantile. They were too few and too weak. Destruction With all of these spirits working to fight against the worms, they were very effective. The Ice Barrier actually evolved Brionac in a way to summon the second Ice Barrier Dragon, Gungrir, whose effects shatter the enemy completely. In the final battles, the Ally of Justice evolved into their greatest being: Decisive Armor, led by the Gottams, the General Grunard, Uruquizas, and Thunder Lord. They stopped the Invasion of Worms by defeating the King and Queen and destroying their deity Worm Zero. However, horrible mistakes were made as victory was sealed. The Flamvell are not like the Mist Valley, X-Saber, or Ice Barrier. They lack true unity among members of their fellow attribute, and thus are not good creatures of protection. As a result, dinosaur creatures known as the Jurrac were alone as they were ravaged by the Worms. This caused the Jurrac to panic. Shy says that spirits are not bound to their deity per se. Simply because the King and Queen were defeated wouldn't mean the surviving worms would stop their invasion. Alida says that this is correct. They were left out of the war effort and they were ignorant, and the remaining worms continued to attack. They molded together to create a large dinosaur in homage of the meteor that delivered the Worms and Worm Zero itself. This meteor devastated the Duel Terminal World, destroying most of it, almost making everyone's efforts nothing. The meteor had destroyed the Ally of Justice, who used their last energy to protect various spirits from the meteor's impact. Uruquizas as leader of the Flamvell was naturally ostracized by his stoicism for not defending the Jurrac and thus the Flamvell were banished from the truce. From the flames of the destruction, however, were the Neo Flamvell and the birth of the protector the Jurrac needed before it was too late, the Ancient Flamvell Deity. Cole says that Alida used the word "mistakes" meaning there was another error. Alida then points to Shy, saying that it was the Ice Barrier who made a massive error and the reason why the X-Saber bear tremendous hatred toward the people. The Ice Barrier, by nature, believe in contingency after contingency to always have something to play even when it seems like they have nothing. They believed in the chance the Ally of Justice would fail and thus they had empowered another dragon behind everyone else's back. This dragon is "Trishula" the strongest of the Dragons of the Ice Barrier. The Ice Barrier fed the spirits of their fallen into Trishula but out of character, out of fear, they were reckless. Trishula had been fed too much energy. The Ice Barrier did not awaken Trishula. Trishula awakened on her own. The Ally of Justice were gone. The X-Saber and the other tribes were weakened. They were powerless to stop Trishula who froze over and destroyed the rest of the already ruined Duel Terminal World until she lost all her energy and went back into slumber. That is why the X-Saber and even the Mist Valley blame Trishula for the destruction of their world. Envoys Alida explains that all of this happened a very very long time ago, but the tribe leaders did not just wait to be destroyed. They reached out and connected to the human world, and they found humans they would briefly endow with their spirit and power. Over time, these envoys became great duelists, and the spirits used their dueling energy to slowly regain their power to rebuild and revitalize the deceased spirits of the war. Alida explains that at least five generations of envoys have passed. Cameron is shocked as the Duel Terminal World is still struggling. Emil says that one person does not have the power to resurrect an entire elemental nation. It takes decades. Alida explains that she was envoy of the Flamvell but now Emil has become the next vessel. Cole asks about the other former vessels, but Alida says that she never met any of them. She says it was probably for the best. She believes if she met the ther envoys the spirits in her would compel her to fight. Cameron asks for her to pause because he wants to know where the Genex fit it. Alida says that after the meteor struck, the Genex fled into their own pocket dimension. As they fled, they took scraps of the Ally of Justice with them. Several Genex Spirits evolved to become the Genex Ally. It is not until a few years after Cameron's birth that the Genex had an envoy, so that was when the Fabled started to make their move. She admits the Genex were an anomaly, but fitting. They were born from the scraps of the Ally of Justice, imbued with the power and life from all 4 elements, living in harmony. The reason why the four of them are not always compelled to attack each other is because the Genex are living proof that the elements can safely coexist. Kyle says that all makes sense considering especially since the Genex already told Cameron that bit, but even he wonders why and how they all came together at Duel Academy. Alida says its' easier to destroy them when they are all together. She explains that in the wake of Trishula's destruction, the Light of Destruction spread residual energy as well and they infected demons known as the Fabled who once lived underground. Alida explains that in creation, light and darkness were created first, but Sophia sealed away certain creatures as she perceived them as mistakes. Among these mistakes were the Fabled, who derive their power by casually dismissing each other. These creatures were reawakened by the energy from the war and they were infected by the Light of Destruction. These Fabled monsters carry the will of the Worms and more importantly, the Light of Destruction. However, the battles are no longer being fought in the Duel Terminal World. They are being fought among the humans, and to infect the spirits, infect the humans. The Genex called for an envoy to be the one who lead the fight to stop the Fabled as the Ally of Justice did. Cameron's friends reason this this as the development the Society of Light, but not everyone is an envoy. Alida admits this is true, but every duelist has a guardian spirit of some kind, a Deck Master watching over them. As the humans are infected these masters are infected and that is simply one more soldier for the Fabled to use against them. Eventually, the Fabled wants to overwhelm them with these individual spirits to take control of the envoys. Cameron admits it's not a bad plan, and it means that Avalon is the Envoy of the Fabled and to stop them, they must destroy the Light of Destruction infecting him. He rolls his eyes, citing that as simply fantastic. Cameron asks about the envoys of Naturia and Jurrac. Alida admits she has no idea who they are, but she warns that when Avalon gets his hands on psychic duelists, he'll be much more difficult to defeat. Cole notes that the psychic duelists have been avoiding the Society. They can probably sense the violent aura, but eventually Avalon's powers will reach them. Cameron is relieved that they finally have the fully story and they now know what exactly they are fighting, but it doesn't mean that they have a plan. Navigation